Freddie Benson
Freddie Benson '''(born '''Fredward Karl Benson on February 4, 1994) is Carly's apartment neighbor and iCarly's technical producer. Characteristics Freddie is shown to be a bit of a nerdy boy who can get excited about anything that has to do with technology and is a member of the AV - Club in school. Because of his love for computers (and Carly), he became iCarly´s technical producer and builds and operates most of the technical equipment in iCarly, examples being the green screen, Sam´s remote or various special effects. He also shares Spencer´s enthusiasm for Galaxy Wars. This shows in the decoration of his room and the fan-talk they share after Spencer buys a "Proton - Cruiser" - space ship. In iHeart Art and iWas A Pageant Girl, he mentioned he visits the Galaxy Wars Convention. In iFence, it was shown he has great talent for fencing like everyone of his ancestors. His mother also takes him to different sports activities, like synchronized swimming or tennis. In several episodes, he speaks random Spanish words/phrases. Family and Friends Family *'Mrs.Benson: '''Freddie's neurotic mother. She is overprotective, to the point of having a chip planted into his head without his knowledge. Freddie has stated that her paranoid fear that he'll buy a bus ticket and leave her if she gives him more than eight dollars a month is not really weird, suggesting he will eventually do it. She also gives him tick baths. In IMove Out, he gets fed up with his mother´s behavior and lives alone for $100 a month. By the end of the episode, he moves back in with her on the condition that she won´t embarrass him in public any more and will unlock all channels on his TV. *'Baby Stephanie:' The baby of his mother´s cousin and the only member of the Benson - family who was shown on - screen (other than Freddie and Mrs. Benson). She always got a bored expression when she looked at Freddie, which worried him, because she started giggling whenever she saw ''anyone else. At the end of iPie, he made her laugh by smacking a pie into his face. :It is also known that Freddie's uncle is a carpenter, that his great - grandfather was a fencer in the circus group called the "Fencin' Benson's" and Freddie has a cousin named Amanda and an aunt named Jennifer. Relationships with other main characters *'Carly Shay': Freddie´s crush on Carly was established in the first episode, but she alw ays says she just wants to be friends with him. He openly shows he dislikes any guy Carly has a crush on. When he tries to make a move on her, Carly usually rejects him in a more or less humorous way. They are good friends, though, and he will do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?" in a cute voice. He even has a poster of her in the door of his wardrobe. They became a couple in iSaved Your Life, but broke up and said that they could retry their relationship if Carly still loves him when he's out of casts. *'Samantha Puckett': Sam and Freddie have an arguable relationship. Sometimes, they are shown to get along rather well, at others, they have been known to resort to physical violence. Freddie often loses bets to Sam, but he won once with a cupcake fight (iGive Away a Car), forcing Sam to drink pickle juice, which she coincidentally enjoyed. In many episodes, there have been signs that they may end up together. One example is in iKiss, where they are shown to potentially have romantic feelings for each other, going so far as to share their first kiss. In iThink They Kissed, Carly questioned if they liked it, but they didn't give an answer, although in iKiss, they both admitted it was nice and then complimented each other on their good work.The most notable proof of how much Sam actually means to Freddie was in iReunite With Missy when he gave up a cruise he desperately wanted to win to get rid of Sam´s enemy Missy Robinson, who tried to destroy Carly´s and Sam´s friendship. (Also see: Seddie) : Some episodes hint that Carly and Freddie may end up together but there are also episodes that link to Sam and Freddie ending up together. As of now, no one is certain of the true outcome. *'Spencer Shay: '''Spencer seems to be something like a big brother to Freddie since he is the only man in his closer environment. Freddie usually asks him for advice (especially about girls) and enjoys hanging out with him when he needs "guy time" away from Carly and Sam. Girlfriends, Dates and Crushes *'Carly Shay: Carly did give Freddie a slight kiss on the nose in iLike Jake to thank him for fixing Jake´s voice. In iFence, she went to get a smoothie with him to make up for a tick bath he was forced to take, which was arguably a date. Also, in the ending of "iSpeed Date", Carly and Freddie dance slowly together. During "iSaved Your Life," Freddie and Carly kiss more than once, and almost become a couple, but Sam tells Freddie that Carly only loves him because he saved her life. Freddie breaks up with her and decides to get back together if she likes him when he heals. It is rumored that in a future episode of iCarly, season 4, Freddie and Carly date. This episode is called iStill Love You and is said to be the second episode of season 4. : (Also see: '''Creddie) *'Valerie': '''Freddie had a relationship with her in the episode iWill Date Freddie. They became so close that he offered to take care of the technical problems in her web show, The Valerie Show. When he found out she was just using him to ruin iCarly, he broke up with her and Valerie's show went downhill. *Shannon Mitchell':' A girl who had a crush on him in IWin a Date. They are involved in a triple date together. *'Rona Burger': She is his girlfriend in the alternate reality of IChristmas. She is extremely pushy towards him and Carly tells her that NO ONE even likes her. *Melanie':' Sam's twin, who turns out to be the total opposite of her. In iTwins, Freddie thought Melanie didn´t exist and Sam merely tried to trick him. To make Melanie admit she is Sam, he asked her out on a date , where she kissed him to prove she isn´t Sam. In IThink They Kissed, he says his second kiss with Sam "might have been Sam´s twin sister...I´m still fuzzy on the whole 'Melanie'-thing." This implies he has accepted Melanie as being real by then, but still isn´t sure who he took on that date. ( Also see: 'Felanie' ). *'Shelby Marx': Freddie asks himself how to make her his future wife when they watch her fight at the beginning of IFight Shelby Marx. Over the course of the episode, he makes several awkward attempts to get her attention, but she states that he creeps her out. *Magic Malika':' An eccentric girl who likes to perform magic tricks in public. She asks him to the Girls Choice Dance in ISpeed Date and they end up going together even though he didn't want to. *'Leslie':' A girl he went on a double date with along with Spencer in IWas A Pageant Girl. She ended up leaving after being ignored most of the night. *'Tasha'': '''Gibby's current girlfriend. Gibby accused Freddie of stealing his girlfriend and challenged him to a fight, but he learns that it was just a big misunderstanding. Enemies *Nevel Papperman *Ms. Briggs *Lewbert *Mr. Howard *Doug Toder *Fred (temporarily) *Brad Twitter Role Play Characters *@FredLumpsBenson *@ItsTheFreddieB Category:Characters Category:1994 births Category:Benson family